Meerkats and Glasses
by SetsuPorcelain
Summary: "What if Sebastian woke up from a 2-month coma with the 7 best weapons to seduce Kurt Hummel?"
1. Introduction

**Meerkats and Glasses**

"_What if Sebastian woke up from a 2-month coma with the 7 best weapons to seduce Kurt Hummel?"_

**Author**: Setsu

**Note**: Hey you! This is my first fic written in English EVER. I'm French, and I am oh so sorry for any mistake you'll find here. I have a beta reader but she is also French.

I really wanted to write a Kurtbastian but I had no idea what to do with them. It's my OTP, so I waited to find a nice idea. And here it is.  
This fiction will last 8 chapters. Don't expect very long chapters since I don't think my English is good enough.

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Thanks to Floriane, who's my beta reader.

**1. Introduction**

Life does change fast. One day you're at Scandals, meeting the 157th love of your life. The other, you're lying on a bed in a hospital.

Sebastian was feeling like he was alone in the dark. And he didn't like feeling alone. Sebastian Smythe was everything but a lonely person. He liked being watched, desired, and surrounded.

But then again, maybe all these people he used to have around him were just interested in his body, or his money. So, maybe he was always alone. And that's why right now nobody was here to save him from the darkness.

Well, he wasn't exactly left behind. Someone was talking to him. Who? He wasn't quite sure but he could hear them sometimes. He couldn't tell if "them" were a she or a he. But it felt nice having someone by his side.

Whoever that was, he'd never know. When he opened his eyes at the end of August, he was just by himself and in pain.

A few days later he learned that he had been in a coma for two very long months. Jeff and Nick, his only real friends in the Warblers, explained to him that he had been in a car accident. Well he knew it would happen one day. After years of coming back home drunk, he was surprised that this had actually been his first car crash ever.

* * *

Kurt wasn't as depressed as he should had been. He was ashamed. Just so ashamed about everything. The youngest Hummel was so sure he would go to New York and NYADA, so sure he would change his entire life, that he was feeling like a complete failure.

No depressing feelings, just a lot of shame. He was now working at the Lima Bean as a barista. He needed to settle a bit, to admit how badly he lost before thinking of winning again. At the moment it was just all about disgrace.

He was actually a pretty good barista. He would of course never consider a career out of it, but it was a nice distraction. Kurt Hummel's summer was all about work and he was planning on spending the rest of his year just the same way. He could apply in January for NYADA, if he still wanted to go to NYADA, that is.

Now, I know you're all wondering about Blaine. Well Blaine was just being Blaine at the moment, and maybe Kurt started to get sick of it. It's to be said that the highlight of their relationship this summer was when Blaine got very sick and had to spend a whole week in the hospital with the complete interdiction of speaking. Kurt felt like being on holidays. He loved Blaine. But his first love appeared to be a little too aware of it and was maybe taking advantage of Kurt's patience.

The older boy was watching himself going away from Blaine Perfect Anderson.

* * *

Sebastian knew he wasn't crazy but he also knew that hearing voices wasn't really being absolutely sane either. That's why he wouldn't tell anyone about The voice.

The soft, friendly and musical voice he was hearing. It was as if some kind of woman – or angel, he wasn't quite sure yet, kept singing in his head. And this sound started at the very moment he opened his eyes.

Sometimes, the singing would become words.

The day before he came back home, leaving the hospital behind, Sebastian was absolutely positive about one thing.

He needed a coffee.

* * *

END OF THE INTRODUCTION.

Please feel free to tell me what you think about the introduction! Hope you liked it. See you soon for the first chapter…


	2. Coffee

**Meerkats and Glasses**

"_What if Sebastian woke up from a 2-month coma with the 7 best weapons to seduce Kurt Hummel?"_

**Note**: Me again! I'm completely overwhelmed by all the follows and to read that you liked that first chapter. Thank you very much, I'm glad and I hope you'll like this one. I really enjoy writing M&G. Just know that I have the whole fiction planned so it will be complete! Not gonna drop it.

Thanks to Floriane, my beta reader.

**1. Coffee**

Sebastian needed to go out. Classes had started but he wasn't allowed to go. He was home-schooled and it sucked, thank you very much. The good thing was that had no teacher and no schoolmates. He could then learn at his own speed which was actually pretty fast. Why yes, Sebastian Smythe was one of these genius kids.

Smart or not, he was starting to get very depressed about the whole staying at home thing, like really depressed. For sure he wasn't going to get laid for a very long time but that was not what bothered him the most. Believe it or not, he wanted to go to the Lima Bean more than everything else. He wanted it so badly that even Nick and Jeff started to worry about him.

The two best friends had been visiting Sebastian every day for a week now and the Warbler would only whine about going out: "Even if it's only for coffee, guys!" The thing is, the coffee stuff became an obsession. The next Friday, both decided that it was time to speak to Sebastian's mother.

The Smythe family was the kind of family you can't help but picturing a certain way… and you would always picture it wrong. You'd think Sebastian was all like his father who'd be a strong, strict and handsome man, and her mother would be the "I-don't-care-about-my-son-I-just-wanna-spend-my-husband's-money" type. Or they'd both be very nice, or both very bad parents.

Well Harry Smythe was a very kind man. He wasn't strict at all, he only wanted his family to be happy and he'd do anything for them. He was a very good state attorney, but was very different at home. He also was quite handsome but Sebastian was nothing like him. Except maybe for the hair.

Truth is, Sebastian was much more like his mother.

Aurore Smythe was a very short-tempered French woman. She had gorgeous blond hair and stunning greens eyes. She was as beautiful as she was mischievous. The smirk, cocky attitude and snarky comments Sebastian used were hers before his. "Aurore" meant "dawn" in French, but Jeff could swear she should have been called Twilight. She was nothing like a raising sun. More the "join us to the dark side" type, really.

Sebastian was undoubtedly her son. And nobody would try to go against her will.

- Bonjour, Ms. Smythe.

- Hi Jeff, what can I do for you?

- Well, Nick and I were thinking about taking Sebastian out for a coffee.

- How nice of you! But, no.

That was usually when anyone else would just back off. But Jeff was very well Sebastian-Smythe-trained.

- He is so depressed; he really needs to go out, Madame.

- Well, he is also weak and I don't want him to hurt himself.

- I swear we're just taking him to the nearest coffee shop and he will be home before dinner. I don't think it's good for him to stay home like this.

Aurore glared at Jeff who just remained calm and still. No wonder Nick wouldn't dare try to convince her; yesterday Sebastian glared at his friend the exact same way and Nick started to crawl under his eyes. For some reason, Jeff was the Katniss of the Smythe's Capitol. Or the Harry to their Voldemort.

- Bring him back before 8.

Or the Bella to their Edward, but he wasn't much of a Twilight fan. Plus, thinking of himself as Sebastian's or Aurore's Bella was terrifying…

- Merci Madame.

She smirked at him and he left.

* * *

To say that Sebastian was like a child the night of Christmas was kind of a euphemism. Jeff and Nick just informed him that they were going to the Lima Bean.

Now, Sebastian had to go there but he wasn't quite sure why. That stupid voice wouldn't shut up about how to make various coffees. He could become a barista for sure because recently he could hear the voice very clearly. It would say "To make a good latte you have to be very careful about the measures" or "I can't believe I never thought about adding vanilla…" and it was driving him crazy.

So, Sebastian wanted to go to a coffee shop. He doubted that he was going to see the person and recognize them, but he would maybe recognize their voice?

And why would the person work at the Lima Bean then? Well there weren't many coffee shops around. There were Starbucks and Costa but, from what the voice was saying, they had to learn how to make a lot of different drinks and only the Bean would have so many of them.

So, Sebastian was excited. Once in the coffee shop, he looked around him, satisfied, gazing at every staff he could see.  
That's when Kurt chose to go and clean some tables.

- Why is Hummel here?

- Oh, he's working here now.

- What? Wasn't he supposed to go to New York or something?

Sebastian could remember Blaine telling him that Kurt nailed his performance to enter NYADA when Rachel chocked, and how it was now sure that Kurt was going there, and other Blaine wining stuff about how he was going to miss Kurt.

- Yeah well, the brown haired girl got in.

- Berry?

- Yeah.

Sebastian stared at Nick like he was talking nonsense. How could Rachel get in when she choked? Things are so strange sometimes. But he wasn't here to understand Kurt Hummel's life. He was here to find whose voice he was hearing. The thing was he couldn't just go and talk to everybody, it was out of character and he would look crazy. He'll have to find a way to come here more often. Maybe to do his homework.

- Okay let's go and order that coffee you want so much.

Nick smiled at him and Jeff walked toward Kurt.

Kurt smiled to the Warblers before locking his eyes on Sebastian. Wow, he wasn't ready for this.

- Hey Hummel I heard you did nice with your future.

- Hey Smythe I heard you being a drinking slut finally paid well.

- I didn't know insulting customers was the Lima Beans' motto.

- Just tell me what you want to drink already.

Sebastian smirked but just asked for a mocha before paying. The girl who was doing his drink was cute, but a little clumsy. Sebastian decided to start with her concerning his search.

- Hi.

- Hi, your coffee will be ready very soon.

- 'kay thanks.

Not her.  
He wasn't sure either or not he'd be able to recognize the voice easily. But he was positive it wasn't that… Katie girl, according to her badge. Sebastian could hear the voice but not that clearly. It was soft, and peached sometimes. But he was certain of it because it was in his head; it was different than in real life. Well, he'd figure it out. He was Sebastian freakin' Smythe.

* * *

Kurt thought he wouldn't be prepared to meet Sebastian again. He was apparently very wrong. Being snarky with the Smythe boy was probably written in his genetics.

The fact that Sebastian seemed not to remember at all about him might have helped. Well, he was in a coma so there were huge possibilities that he was only talking to himself all that time. Thanks Dwarf-around-the-moon for that. He wasn't sure how he would deal with a Sebastian knowing everything about him.

You'd tell me, if he was THAT afraid of Sebastian knowing his life, he should have just shut the hell up. But he was sad, Blaine was being completely self-centered and he needed to talk. Sebastian was just there, asleep, and he kind of sort of knew him. Talking to Sebastian Smythe helped him a lot.

Speaking of Blaine, he was supposed to come to pick him up after work, so Kurt went to change when his shift ended. When he came back, his gorgeous boyfriend was speaking with the Warblers who were still here.

- Hey boyfriend, I'm ready.

Blaine smiled to him and kissed him. But Kurt knew that smile.

- What is it?

- What? I can't just kiss you?

- We're not going to the movie are we?

- Well Sebastian can finally go out so I was thinking about having a coffee with the guys… We could go tomorrow?

- You're ditching me to have a coffee with Sebastian Smythe?

- Who wouldn't?

- Shut up Meerkat! Blaine?! Okay, you know what, forget it. I'm just going to go home and spend the night with Finn and Puck.

- Yeah, just do that Gay-face, and make them some nice grilled cheese stuff.

Kurt glared at Sebastian and left quickly, leaving a puppy-faced Blaine.  
But Sebastian had something else in mind. Why would he assume Kurt would make "grilled cheese stuff" for Hudson?

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Sooooo what do you think about it? I find it SO difficult to create a Smythe family. I'm a huge "A change in the weather" fan so I was really struggling with the need of including Julian to this. But I can't do that now, can I?  
Anyway, thanks again for reading, see you soon!


End file.
